Music Meister
by HarHer DrayAll
Summary: Fin alternative au crossover musical entre Flash et Supergirl


Iris et Mon-El posèrent leur main sur les épaules de Cisco, tandis que celui-ci se prépara mentalement à rejoindre Barry et Kara dans la dimension dans laquelle ils étaient plongés, à la suite de l'intervention de Music Meister.

Une partie de l'équipe Flash et l'équipe Supergirl avait conclu que seuls Iris et Mon-El pouvaient les sortir de là, en rappelant aux deux super-héros qu'ils avaient quelque chose, ou plutôt, quelqu'un qui les attendrait dès leur réveil. Quelqu'un qui pourrait être là pour eux à chaque instant. Iris avait réalisé qu'être en froid avec Barry n'allait rien arranger entre eux, et Mon-El était prêt à tout pour récupérer Kara.

Puis, Cisco leva son bras droit, et tenta de trouver Barry et Kara dans la multitude d'univers existants.

« Allez Cisco, tu peux le faire ! » Il se motiva lui-même. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer ses recherches, que les deux héros se réveillèrent en sursaut d'eux-mêmes. Caitlin se précipita sur Kara, qui était plus proche d'elle, et commença à l'examiner. Le regard de Supergirl croisa celui de Flash, et un accord tacite fut conclu entre les deux.

« Barry ! » Iris se précipita sur son petit-ami, et le serra dans ses bras. Elle chercha ses lèvres pour lui planter un baiser, et lui dire qu'elle l'avait pardonné. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle était d'accord pour se marier.

« Kara ! » Mon-El prit la main de Supergirl, et la serra doucement, tout en lui frottant avec les pouces.

Malheureusement pour les deux, Barry détourna le visage quand Iris essaya de l'embrasser, et Kara dégagea sa main.

« Ou est-il ? » Murmurèrent les deux héros. Si bas, que personne ne comprit.

« Quoi ? » Répondirent les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Ou est Music Meister ?! » Kara commença à s'énerver.

« Wally l'a enfermé dans le pipeline tout à l'heure. » Répondit Caitlin, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Barry disparut en un flash. Kara se leva et couru rapidement dans la direction du pipeline. Tout le monde était confus, et, après un petit temps de réaction, ils emboitèrent le chemin. Ils arrivèrent devant la cellule de Music Meister, qui était vide.

« OU EST-IL ? » Demanda, ou plutôt cria Barry.

« On l'avait enfermé ! Je ne sais pas comment il s'est échappé… » S'étonna Hank/Jon.

« Barry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » S'inquiéta Iris. Mais Barry ne lui répondit pas, et disparut de nouveau dans un flash.

« Kara ? » Demanda doucement Jon.

« Quoi ? » Répliqua brusquement la kryptonienne.

« Est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe. » Demanda Jon, sur le même ton.

« Music Meister nous a fait réaliser quelque chose. Et nous devons le trouver, pour savoir pourquoi. » Soupira la blonde.

« Alors Barry est probablement dans la salle de contrôle, pour regarder les vidéos de surveillance ! » S'exclama Cisco. Ils repartirent alors vers l'endroit indiqué, et y trouvèrent Barry, en train de regarder les vidéos en super-vitesse. Kara se plaça à côté de lui, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Ah ah ! Trouvé ! » Il allait disparaitre, mais Kara le retint. Elle s'en alla en volant, et revint quelques secondes plus tard, avec Music Meister sur son épaule. Elle le posa à terre, et Barry s'avança vers eux.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda simplement le speedster.

« Il existe des héros pour de nombreuses choses. » Sourit mystérieusement Music Meister.

« Et toi tu… ? » Demanda Kara.

« Je m'occupe de remettre les gens dans le droit chemin, quand ils se sont trop égarés. » Sourit l'homme, tout en faisant apparaitre une brèche derrière lui, sans que personne ne comprenne comment.

« Dans ce cas, merci. » Barry tendit sa main, que Music Meister serra.

« Et maintenant que ma mission est effectuée, je vais aller me reposer. » Il sauta dans la brèche, qui se referma. Kara vint se placer à côté de Barry, et lui agrippa le bras. Ensemble, ils regardèrent l'endroit où la brèche avait disparue.

« Okay… J'ai besoin d'explications là. » Cisco brisa le silence.

« Tu n'es pas le seul. » Ajouta Caitlin.

« D'accord, venez, nous allons vous expliquer. » Sourit Barry. Il prit la main de Kara, et se dirigea vers le lit dans lequel il était allongé auparavant. Il s'assit dessus, et Kara prit place à ses côtés.

« Quand Music Meister est venu au DEO hier. Attendez ! Il est venu hier n'est-ce pas ? » Divagua Kara.

« Oui. Et ensuite tu t'es évanouie. » Expliqua Mon-El.

« Oui, bref. Il a envoyé mon esprit dans une comédie musicale. Ou j'étais la chanteuse principale d'un cabaret. »

« Comme dans les films que tu aimes bien regarder ? » S'étonna Mon-El.

« Oui. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, mais je n'avais pas mes pouvoirs. Et le patron du cabaret menaçait de me tuer si je ne chantais pas, alors j'ai chanté. »

« C'est à ce moment-là que je suis arrivé. Je n'avais pas mes pouvoirs non plus. Kara m'a submergé en chantant. Ça m'a tellement rappelé l'époque où je regardais des comédies musicales avec ma mère. » Ajouta Barry, doucement.

« Comme le film que tu regardais avant que Kara n'arrive sur notre Terre ? » Demanda Cisco.

« Exact. Puis Music Meister s'est montré, et nous a expliqué les règles du jeu, si on peut dire ça comme ça. » Continua Supergirl.

« Il voulait que l'on finisse le film si l'on voulait rentrer chez nous. »

« Barry a réalisé qu'on était dans un film de comédie musicale, et qu'en général, deux personnes totalement opposées tombent amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Nous devions donc trouver ces deux personnes, pour qu'elles puissent s'aimer. »

« Nous les avons trouvé. Et ironie ou non, c'était le fils de Malcolm Merlyn et la fille de Joe West. » Rigola Barry.

« Impossible ! » S'écria Caitlin.

« Qui est Malcolm Merlyn ? » Demandèrent Mon-El, Iris et Jon.

« C'est pas important. Ce qui est important, c'est que le fils de Malcom était la copie parfaite de Mon-El. » Continua Kara

« Et que Iris était toujours la fille de Joe West. »

« Nous étions dans votre rêve, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. »

« Oui. Vous étiez amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais vos parents étaient les chefs respectifs des deux gangs mafieux de la ville. Nous vous avons donc parlé, et vous avez réalisé qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur. Vous êtes allés voir vos parents et avez dit toute la vérité. Vos parents ont acceptés votre amour. »

« Et c'était donc la fin du film, et vous êtes rentrés. » Devina Iris.

« Non. » Rigola Barry.

« Non ? Pourtant, vous avez réussi à réunir les deux amoureux. » S'étonna Mon-El.

« Oui. Et quand ils se sont retrouvés, leurs parents ont commencés à se tirer dessus, et à tuer tout le monde. Tellement que Kara et moi avons été touchés. »

« Maintenant je sais ce que ça fait de se prendre une balle dans le ventre. » Grimaça la Kryptonienne.

« En fait, il ne restait que nous deux, les deux seuls survivants d'une fusillade entre deux gangs. » Le visage de Barry reflétait la douleur qu'il ressentait.

« Nous nous sommes rejoint, et on s'est couchés l'un à côté de l'autre. Nous savions qu'il ne nous restait plus beaucoup de temps. Si l'on mourrait dans cette dimension, on mourrait également dans la vraie vie. »

« C'est pour ça que vos signes vitaux se sont dégradés subitement ! » Réalisa Caitlin.

« Probablement. Alors on a parlé. De tout ce qui nous passait par la tête. De nos vies de super-héros. » Commença Barry.

« De nos passions, de nos envies… » Continua Kara.

« De nos vies amoureuses. » Finit Barry.

« Vous avez parlé de ça ? » Demanda Iris, tout en essayant de prendre la main de Barry, mais celui-ci se dégagea.

« Oui. De comment nos vies amoureuses étaient complétement foirées. » Ricana le speedster, sans humour.

« De comment nous faisons de notre mieux pour arranger les choses, mais qu'à chaque fois, notre compagnon ne nous comprend pas, et fait tout de travers. » Ricana également Kara.

« Ou nous mentent. » Continua Barry.

« Exactement. Et puis nous avons parlé comment nous n'avions rien ressenti de voir la fausse Iris embrasser le faux Mon-El. De comment nous nous sentions plus libérés que nous ne l'avions jamais ressenti. »

« Et nous avons réalisés. Que nous ne sommes pas amoureux de la personne avec qui on pensait l'être. »

« C'est vrai. Après tout, la confiance est quelque chose que chaque couple doit avoir. Chaque couple qui veut durer, du moins. » Expliqua Kara, en regardant Mon-El et Iris avec dédain.

« Après avoir admis que nos vies amoureuses étaient complétement fausses, nous avons parlé de nous. De Kara et moi je veux dire. »

« De comment nous sommes si semblables, et pourtant si opposés. Nous aimons le chant tous les deux. Mais je déteste chanter en public. »

« Nous mangeons beaucoup tous les deux. Kara parce qu'elle aime ça, et moi, parce que j'ai besoin d'énergie. » Sourit Barry.

« Nous avons tous deux un mentor qui nous pousse à aller plus loin. Oliver pour Barry et Jon pour moi. La différence est que Barry ne peut compter que sur lui-même sur le terrain, tandis que Jon est très souvent à mes côtés. Je ne nie pas votre travail Cisco, Caitlin, mais être là-bas, c'est différent d'être derrière des ordinateurs. »

« Pas de soucis. » Sourit Caitlin, comprenant.

« Nous avons tous les deux perdus notre famille. Il ne me reste personne excepté ma famille adoptive, et Kara a encore son cousin. Malgré ça, nous savons tous les deux ce que c'est d'être complétement seuls. »

« Et il existe encore pleins d'exemples, dont on a parlé. Après notre discussion, nous avons réalisé que Music Meister ne parlait pas de la fausse Iris et du faux Mon-El. »

« Il parlait de nous. De Kara Danvers, et de Barry Allen. » Sourit Barry.

« Puis nous nous sommes embrassés, et c'était le meilleur sentiment que je n'avais jamais ressenti. J'aurai pu mourir dès cet instant. » Sourit Kara, prenant la main de Barry dans la sienne.

« Même chose ici. Puis Music Meister est apparu, et nous a dit que nous avions réussi. C'est là qu'on s'est réveillés. » Finit le speedster.

« Je le savais que quelque chose n'allait pas ! » S'écria Iris, en larmes.

« Désolé Iris, mais notre couple ne menait à rien. » Barry avait l'air vraiment désolé.

« Et ta proposition de mariage ? » Répliqua la jeune West.

« Tu avais raison. J'essayais de te sauver de Savitar. » Iris se sauva en courant, probablement retrouver son père ou son frère.

« Kara… » Mon-El ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Non Mon-El, tu es un très bon ami, et je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontré. Mais depuis qu'on se connaît, tu n'en fait qu'à ta tête, tu ne me fais pas confiance, et surtout, tu m'as menti sur qui tu étais vraiment. Nous n'aurions jamais marché ensemble. » Se désola Kara.

« Et donc maintenant vous… » Commença Caitlin.

« Nous sommes ensemble oui. » Sourit Barry, en serrant doucement la main de Kara.

« Mais nous allons le prendre lentement. Après-tout, nous vivons sur deux Terres différentes. »

« Je peux essayer de trouver un moyen de communication entre nos deux mondes ? Comme une sorte de téléphone portable ? » Proposa Cisco.

« Tu ferais ça ? Merci Cisco. » Sourit le speedster.

« Tu devrais demander à mon ami Winn s'il peut aider. Il meurt d'envie de te rencontrer après avoir pu examiner ton dispositif pour ouvrir les brèches. Il est essentiellement le toi de mon équipe. »

« Je le ferai ! »

« Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre vous deux. » Caitlin souriait.

« Il nous a fallu du temps pour le réaliser, mais maintenant, nous comptons bien en profiter. » Kara répondit.

Puis elle se retourna vers Barry, et se pencha pour un baiser, que ce dernier répondit avec ferveur.


End file.
